The present invention relates in general to firearms, and in particular to a new and useful two-barrel revolver-type firearm having a drum with a plurality of cartridge chambers which are alternately alignable with the two barrels for firing cartridges therein.
In accordance with the prior art disclosed by German Pat. No. 21 42 763, revolver-type firearms essentially comprise a revolver drum including a number of cartridge chambers which are circumferentially distributed and, while turning the drum, become consecutively aligned with a barrel, or barrels of the firearm, if a multi-barrel firearm is involved, at the rear thereof. The drum is usually moved by a control slide acting on the drum through curved guides and rollers. A cartridge feeding star wheel of such drum firearms is coaxial with the drum and usually connected thereto through a clutch (see German AS No. 1,163,197).
To increase the firing rate of revolver-type firearms, it has already been proposed to provide, for example, two-barrels, instead of a single barrel. In such two-barrel arms, where the cartridges are ignited simultaneously, disturbances in operation of the firearm may occur due to delays in ignition which cannot be avoided.
Furthermore, the firearm may be destroyed and the user even killed, for example, upon a delayed ignition with the cartridge half extracted. Thus, two-barrel firearms of this type involve a great safety risk.